generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Girlyfan-of-generator-rex
Welcome Hi, welcome to Generator Rex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Love the new look!!.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hello Hi, I'm Katara20. Welcome to the wiki! BTW, you did a nice job on that gallery. :) If you have any questions about how to do anything, please leave me a message and I'll try to answer as best as I can. Katara20 01:37, July 5, 2011 (UTC) : You and Flickfreak are doing a really good job of adding pictures to this wiki. Keep up the great work! :) Katara20 00:54, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Please check and replace Dear, Girlyfan-of-generator-rex, thank you for your amazing contributing pictures to the gallery. However, I think we both accidentally add the same picture sometimes. For instance this file File:Hh992.PNG with this one File:Rex%27s_Journal.jpg. To be granted, your picture is bigger and have good lighting quality, it would be better if you go to the previous pic and replace it by pressing "Upload a new version of this file" on the lowest part of the picture's page. This to prevent another same data upload to the wikia, or another unused picture, also to have the right naming for the pic :) For now on this Rex Journal, let's leave it because it's already upload. I do hope you will check for similar page and replace the previous existing picture. I'll be looking forward for your coordination and cooperation. I'm sorry if this confusing and feel free to ask me anything. I'll do my best to help you.^^ Warm regards, Flickfreak 13:40, August 13, 2011 (UTC) De-ja-vu-ish-ing! Hey! You live in ITALY! If you love T.U.F.F. Puppy, I might call you "LITTLE-CHIPMUNK-GIRLYFAN-of-GENERATOR-REX? So what, I live in the Philippines! Aabarro 13 06:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Templated Articles category Hi, please don't use the templated articles category anymore...because we don't plan on using that. Practically every article on this wiki has a template. JuniperAlien 23:58, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Do not use "Templated Articles" JuniperAlien 12:55, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, hey! Aw... thanks dear XD I visit your DA, they're fun too. Welcome to DA btw... Flickfreak 01:35, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Promo Pictures: Dear GirlyFan-of-generator rex, Episodes Six Minus Six, Lions and Lambs --JuniperAlien 21:27, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Aaaaaaaw!!! thank you! thank you! thank you! Girlyfan-of-generator-rex 22:23, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Progress Hello Girlyfan-of-generator-rex, you're getting better and better at editing, I'm very happy for you and hopefully you'll enjoy this wiki more and keep contributing. Keep up the good work! Flickfreak 02:28, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Where? Hi there, I don't mean to interrupt, but I noticed you put up some pictures for Riddle of the Sphinx, do you by chance know where you can watch it? I can't find it anywhere! Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 13:38, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi B1K3 :) I'm sorry for making you wait. I think you've already found the episode on youtube. However, if you need here's the link. Girlyfan-of-generator-rex 18:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Request It's funny. I'm never sure on whose page I'm supposed to reply on. But in answer to your request, I'd be happy to! =D A note of warning, though, I'm often off and on the internet (which basically includes my computer, and therefore Photoshop AKA My Life) because of my schoolwork and how busy I am. I'll have it done eventually, though! A few things, though... (It's late where I live, forgive me if I sound a bit repetitive. I haven't slept at all lately.) *By previous background, you do mean the one before the current background on ''this ''wiki, right? *Do you want certain images of Providence and Abysus to be used? From which episodes? *Do you want images other than Providence and Abysus? *How do you want the images arranged? (as in, left or right) *What color do you want the images to fade into? (as in, the fade color in the current bg is a very dark gray, whereas it was a medium warm gray before.) *Are there any other preferences you'd like to mention regarding the background? *Do you want to use the wiki's current banner on the Italian wiki? I don't know, I just looked on the page and thought, 'Hey! This page could be spiced up even more with that banner I made!' LittleJuniper 02:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper im not adding to many pics am i ? ok will do, i think rex is cute you like rex too ? i like rex cause hes a funny kid, he fights good, he goofs off.